A Christmas to remember
by SilverGuardian44
Summary: Private is sad this Christmas wonder why? So Skipper and Marlene will find a way to cheer him up.I suck at summaries. Contains Skilene.One-shot songfic. Please no flames. Please review. My first fanficion


It was December 24,2010. Christmas eve 2200 Hours at Central park zoo. The penguins are getting ready for Christmas with their other neighbors including the lemurs.

"Kowalski are the gifts ready yet?" Skipper asked his second in command.

"Almost skipper I just need to wrap this fish." Kowalski replied at skippers question.

While Skipper was drinking his fish coffee he saw private sadly heading topside. Skipper followed the young Private. Once skipper saw private sad he wonders why.

"Private why are you sad? It's not like you to be sad on Christmas eve." Skipper asked the young penguin.

"Sorry skipper I was just thinking about her."Private replied to Skipper sadly.

"You mean Cupid Santa's reindeer?" Skipper asked the sad young private.

"Yes sir." he replied "Even after we left Madagascar I miss her." He sadly replied.

Skipper sat down next to Private to comfort him but it looks like it wasn't enough. So he headed to Marlene for help. And told her the story of Private and Cupid.

"Wait a minute." After Skipper told her the whole story "So your telling me that Private fell in love with Santa's reindeer?" Marlene asked Skipper.

"Affirmative Marlene." Skipper answered "I need some help comforting him. It's not really like him to be sad on Christmas eve."

"Okay Skipper I'll help you."Skipper smiled at Marlene "But only on one condition."

"What is it?" Skipper asked Marlene

"You have to give me a great gift this Christmas"Marlene stared happily to Skipper

"okay deal" skipper happily replied to Marlene

Skipper and Marlene think of something that will make Private happy. The two of them are thinking when they heard a very wonderful Christmas song on Marlene's radio.

"That's it" Marlene happily thought something

"Marlene! You almost scared me with that outburst of yours."Skipper yelled at Marlene

"Sorry Skipper, but I did thought of something."Skipper smiled at Marlene

"So what is it?"Skipper asked

"Let's sing the song from the radio!"Marlene happily answered Skipper

"That's a great idea."Skipper happily smiled at Marlene "Let's search the song's lyrics on the internet now."Skipper said

Christmas eve 2355 Hours. Everybody exept for Marlene and Skipper gathered in front of the Zoovenir shop. Waiting for Christmas to come. Skipper and Marlene each had a microphone holding.

"This is a song for Private and everybody else." said by Skipper and Marlene then they both play the song and sang together

Put down video games,  
Pick up some candy canes  
and hang w wreath on your door  
Hey  
Give back to those who need  
Bring peace and harmony  
Cause that's what Christmas is for

And this Christmas is Christmas  
We'll celebrate a wonderful year

Ohh this Christmas (it's Christmas)  
It's Christmas (it's Christmas)  
We'll decorate the halls with love and cheer

We can make a beautiful Christmas  
We can make the world shine bright  
As long friends and family are with us  
Every star will shine tonight

We can make it beautiful  
It's Christmas  
We can make it beautiful  
It's Christmas  
We can make it beautiful  
It's Christmas  
We can make a beautiful Christmas

Let's party in the snow  
Under the mistletoe  
Girl I've been waiting all year  
(All year) Hey..

Rudolph can take a break  
Frosty can melt away  
As long as I got you here

And this Christmas (it's Christmas)  
It's Christmas (it's Christmas)  
We'll celebrate a wonderful year

Ohh this Christmas (it's Christmas)  
It's Christmas (it's Christmas)  
We'll decorate the halls with love and cheer

We can make a beautiful Christmas  
We can make the world shine bright  
As long friends and family are with us  
Every star will shine tonight

We can make it beautiful  
It's Christmas  
We can make it beautiful  
It's Christmas  
We can make it beautiful  
It's Christmas  
We can make a beautiful Christmas

Happy holiday, spread the love on Christmas day,  
Singing happy holiday, we can make a beautiful Christmas  
Happy holiday, spread the love on Christmas day,  
Singing happy holiday, we can make a beautiful Christmas

We can make a beautiful Christmas  
We can make the world shine bright  
As long friends and family are with us  
Every star will shine tonight

We can make it beautiful  
It's Christmas  
We can make it beautiful  
It's Christmas  
We can make it beautiful  
It's Christmas  
We can make a beautiful Christmas

Private smiled at Skipper and Marlene.

"Thanks you guys."Private happily saying that to Skipper and Marlene "I feel like I want to cry" Private cried and hugged Skipper and Marlene.

"Your welcome Private."Skipper happily replied

And just in time the clock struck twelve midnight and everybody happily cheered. While the others are cheering Marlene went to Skipper.

"So Skipper About the gift?" Marlene happily stared at Skipper.

"I forgot about that because of Private's situation. Sorry Marlene"Skipper sadly stared at the floor.

"It's okay Skipper but you can still make up."Marlene pulled Skipper's head up.

"What can I do to make up?"Skipper sadly asked.

"Skipper I love you and I want you to kiss me" after Marlene said that Skipper blushed infront of Marlene.

"Come here dollface. I feel the same way." Skipper and Marlene finally kissed for twenty-seconds "Marlene I love you to Merry Christmas" Skipper happily said that to Marlene.

"Merry Christmas to you too Skipper." Marlene happily said that to Skipper.

Private looked up in the sky and saw a shooting star. Then Private saw a note on the floor That says: _**To: Private **_.

Private waddled over to the floor and looked at the note.

"No way! this can't be! It's from Cupid!" Private read the note it says:

_**Dear: Private**_

_**I'm sorry that we haven't seen each other for a long time. I still remember the time we almost kissed. I will remember you always. Merry Christmas**_

_**Love: Cupid**_

Private happily looked to the sky and said:

"Merry Christmas Cupid"

_**The End**_

_**I do not own the POM characters or the song.**_

_**Thanks for Reading please review. Have merry Christmas POM fans.=)**_


End file.
